It is well known that many persons with anatomical problems resulting from arthritis, rheumatism, bodily injury, surgical trauma, low back pain syndrome, sciatica, etc. experience difficulties when attempting to fit themselves into and extricate themselves from seating in an automobile. Spacial constraints including low headroom, projecting controls, steering wheel proximity, and door and window obstructions require bending and twisting contortions by the driver or passenger as he or she fits into or alights from the car seat.
Confronted with such difficulties, a disabled person may be forced to limit or forego automobile travel. Prior constructions designed primarily to assist only paraplegics and other severely impaired drivers generally have been unwieldy and obtrusive in use, as well as unadapted for concommitant use by normal drivers and passengers. The present invention is a response to difficulties of the type confronting persons with limited or severe impairment.